Incident
by tipsyanna
Summary: [CANON ll BL ll FICLET] - "Saat ini member lain tengah merayakan kemenangan kita di hotel."/"—dasar mesum!"/"BaekHyun, sepertinya KyungSoo butuh istira—" Netra Manajer EXO itu membulat."—hat. Demi Tuhan! KyungSoo sedang sakit, Byun BaekHyun!" ll (BaekSoo/BaekD.O)


**standard disclaimer applied.**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Failed fluffy ficlet of EXO's BaekSoo. I love this couple so much. How cute they are~ *^* Taken from KyungSoo's incident at MAMA. KyungSoo sprained his ankle and got hospitalized. #GetWellSoonKyungSoo (Ga tega lihat KyungSoo yang harus jalan di bandara pakai crutches T^T)

* * *

**||0068||779910||217||61412||9488||**

"Apa kabar _dongsaeng_-ku tersayang?"

Pintu berwarna _beige_ itu terbuka, membiarkan kepala bersurai _reddish orange_ masuk berikut pemiliknya yang tak lain adalah Byun BaekHyun. Sementara satu-satunya penghuni kamar salah satu rumah sakit di Hongkong itu menoleh dan dahinya berkerut begitu melihat _sang Diva_ EXO dan senyum _terlalu manis_nya.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?"

"Kau terlihat tidak suka?" Alis BaekHyun terangkat begitu mendengar sambutan sinis Do KyungSoo, rekan sesama _main vocal_ EXO K itu.

"Memang."

BaekHyun tak peduli, telinganya sudah kebal terhadap Do KyungSoo dan kata-kata sinisnya. Bahkan ia kini memilih mengamati pemuda bermarga Do yang tengah terbaring dengan satu selimut menutupi sebatas perutnya itu. Ia tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum. Walau kasihan, tapi melihat KyungSoo yang tengah memakai pakaian pasien berwarna _turquoise_ dan terbungkus selimut dengan mata besarnya yang menyorot tajam itu, membuatnya terlihat seperti _puppy_. Terlalu imut.

"Di mana member lain?" KyungSoo tidak tahan diamati dengan tatapan seintim itu oleh BaekHyun.

"Mereka sudah kembali ke hotel. Tadinya mereka berniat ikut menunggumu tapi Manajer-_hyung _melarangnya. Tapi, sebagai _hyung_ _tersayang_mu aku menawarkan diri untuk menunggumu."

"Kau memaksa," ralat KyungSoo tepat sasaran.

BaekHyun memeletkan lidahnya membuat KyungSoo melempar tatapan kesal. "Kenapa kau tidak ikut ke hotel dengan mereka?"

"Aku lebih suka di sini, di mana aku bisa mengamatimu dan memastikan kau baik-baik saja, Baby Soo."

KyungSoo mencibir kesal. _BaekHyun dan sikap sok romantisnya._

"Di mana Manajer-_hyung_?"

"Di luar."

BaekHyun menarik kursi pengunjung mendekat ke sisi kanan bangsal tempat KyungSoo berbaring dan duduk dengan mata tak lepas dari _main vocal_ EXO yang jago memasak itu.

Hari ini, mereka berada di Hongkong untuk menghadiri acara penghargaan musik tahunan dari Mnet yang lebih dikenal sebagai MAMA. Naas, saat EXO tampil membawakan lagu _Growl _dan _Wolf_—di _part_ akhir _Growl_, mata kaki kanan KyungSoo terkilir. Tapi, ia cukup profesional untuk tetap bertahan hingga lagu berikutnya selesai. Walau ia terpaksa harus menyeret langkah dan terpincang di pertengahan 'Wolf'. Bahkan begitu _Wolf _selesai ia terpaksa harus meminjam lengan BaekHyun sebagai pegangan saat turun dari panggung*. Hal itu juga yang membuatnya segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat begitu giliran EXO tampil selesai.

KyungSoo sudah berada di rumah sakit saat MC mengumumkan kemenangan EXO atas _Album of the Year_, sehingga _main vocal_ EXO itu tidak ikut menaiki panggung untuk menyampaikan _winning speech_ bersama _member_ EXO lain. Terlebih pihak rumah sakit memintanya untuk menginap semalam dan besok siang ia dan _member_ EXO lain harus sudah terbang kembali ke Seoul. KyungSoo terpaksa harus menerima keputusan untuk tidur semalam di rumah sakit—alih-alih di hotel—bersama _diva_ EXO yang berbaik hati untuk menunggunya.

"Keluarlah, _Hyung_." KyungSoo menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi dagunya. "Aku ingin tidur."

"_Yah_! Kau mengusirku?"

"Benar."

"Tidak." BaekHyun melipat tangannya di dada dan memalingkan mukanya seraya menggembungkan pipinya yang membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kecil yang tengah merajuk. Seharusnya itu akan meluluhkan hati para _umma_, tapi walau gelar _umma_ di EXO dipegang oleh KyungSoo, ia sudah kebal dengan sikap aneh dan kekanakan dari pemuda yang bahkan lebih tua darinya itu. _BaekHyun dan sikap _childish_-nya._

"Terserahlah."

BaekHyun mendecih kesal. Kenapa sikap—sok—polosnya ini tidak pernah bisa meluluhkan hati KyungSoo? Padahal di luar sana, satu kedipan _puppy _dari Byun BaekHyun mampu untuk membuat para _fangirls_ menjerit-jerit.

Namun, pada akhirnya KyungSoo sendiri yang tidak tahan dan kembali menurunkan selimutnya sebatas dada. Ia menoleh ke sisi kanannya dan menemukan BaekHyun yang kini menatapnya. Dua pasang iris berwarna _bistre_ dan _cafe noir_ itu bertemu dan saling berdiam dalam dimensi sepersekian detik. Memberi waktu untuk KyungSoo yang kini rona merah menjalar tanpa bisa ia hentikan di pipinya.

'Sial, kenapa aku jadi seperti _yeoja_ seperti ini jika berhadapan dengan, BaekHyun-_hyung_?' geramnya dalam hati kesal.

KyungSoo akui jika banyak _fans_ yang terpesona dengan mata bulat besarnya yang lucu dan menggemaskan. Tapi, permata sewarna _cafe noir_ milik pemuda yang jika tersenyum terkadang hilang itu justru lebih bisa membuat KyungSoo terpesona tanpa ia sadari. _BaekHyun dan sepasang netra memesonanya._

"Soo-_ya_..."

"Hm?" KyungSoo sedikit tergeragap ketika akhirnya ia melepas _eyecontact_-nya dengan BaekHyun.

"Kau sedih karena tidak bisa sepanggung dengan kami setelah pengumuman _award_ itu ya?"

KyungSoo menghela napas pelan. "—aku sempat tampil bersama kalian tadi. Itu lebih penting."

"Kau benar." BaekHyun menjentikkn jemarinya dan tersenyum. "Soo-_ya_..."

"Apalagi, BaekHyun..._hyung_?" nada KyungSoo naik melihat BaekHyun yang mendadak terlalu banyak bicara. Mungkin maksud pemuda itu baik dengan berusaha menghiburnya tapi—

"Kau manis, Do Dio."

Hening.

Lama.

Krik.

"Kenapa kau tidak sekalian memeriksakan matamu yang bermasalah, Byun BaekHyun-_HYUNG_?!" Do KyungSoo tidak suka disebut manis!

BaekHyun tertawa seperti orang bodoh—terima kasih untuk _roommate_ tersayangnya yang sukses menularkan virus bodohnya pada Byun BaekHyun—mendengar kalimat sarkastis dari KyungSoo. Mungkin tidak salah dengan KyungSoo yang sering mengatainya bahwa '_eyeliner_ telah membutakannya'. BaekHyun mengalami masalah penglihatan karena di matanya, bibir KyungSoo yang mengeluarkan kalimat sarkastis untuknya—untuknya seorang— adalah hal terindah yang pernah BaekHyun lihat. Mengingat KyungSoo bersikap terlalu manis jika berhadapan dengan orang lain, sementara BaekHyun justru bermulut tajam. BaekHyun bahkan berpikir mungkin telinganya juga bermasalah, karena kalimat-kalimat sarkastis yang KyungSoo lontarkan terdengar begitu merdu di telinganya.

"Kau seharusnya mengerti perasaanku, Soo-_ya_.' BaekHyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, terlalu lucu. Ekpresi yang bisa saja membuat para _fangirls_ yang tidak kuat bisa langsung memasukannya ke dalam karung mereka. Sayangnya hal itu tak berlaku untuk seorang Do KyungSoo. Karena ya, Do KyungSoo bukan _fangirl_ tentu saja.

KyungSoo mengangkat alisnya tak mengerti.

"Saat ini _member_ lain tengah merayakan kemenangan kita di hotel."

KyungSoo menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya 'lalu kenapa', saat BaekHyun telah berbaik hati melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Mereka pasti bermain 'itu'."

"Ap—?" KyungSoo tersadar maksud kalimat BaekHyun begitu pemuda berambut _reddish orange_ itu menyeringai. '—dasar mesum."

BaekHyun justru lagi-lagi memulas senyum di bibirnya yang sekaligus menampakkan _eye smile_ dari sepasang _netra_ ber-_eyeliner_ kebanggaannya. "Jadi, cepat sembuh ya. Agar kita bisa _merayakan_ kemenangan kita lain kali, Do D.O, kekasihku yang _sexy_."

KyungSoo terbelalak. Tapi, tangannya yang berniat melempar BaekHyun dengan gelas yang berada di atas meja di sisinya batal dan tertahan di udara saat bibir BaekHyun bergerak lebih cepat. BaekHyun memajukan wajahnya dan menunduk untuk membiarkan bibir tipisnya jatuh dan menekan bibir berisi milik KyungSoo di bawahnya dengan lembut. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi pemuda yang setahun lebih muda dari BaekHyun itu untuk merespon ciumannya.

_Well_, sepertinya ciuman BaekHyun bisa mengobati kekecewaan KyungSoo yang tak bisa sepanggung dengan _member_ lain saat menerima _award_ sekaligus menyadarkannya tentang _hubungannya yang sebenarnya_ dengan Byun BaekHyun. BaekHyun menyeringai dan KyungSoo tersenyum di sela ciuman mereka yang mendadak semakin intim.

.

.

.

.

.

"BaekHyun, sepertinya KyungSoo butuh istira—!" _Netra_milik manajer EXO itu membulat ketika ia berhasil memasuki ruang perawatan KyungSoo. "—hat—Demi Tuhan, Byun Baekhyun! Do KyungSoo sedang sakit."

**...**

**SELESAI**

* * *

*****_Fantaken_ dari _white2do_ (BaekHyun & D.O's fansite) menunjukkan KyungSoo yang berpegangan pada lengan BaekHyun begitu EXO selesai tampil di MAMA.

_*Q/A:_ [Q]: Author-sshi, it seems you ship BaekYeol and BaekSoo, rite? So, do you also ship ChanSoo? [A]: I ship BaekYeol/ChanBaek and BaekSoo but I don't ship ChanSoo. :lol

* * *

_**(© AL, 2013)**_


End file.
